How did we get here?
by FranticWriter
Summary: What if the roles were reversed in Last Tango Then Paris? After the hotel fiasco Blair was upset, Nate was there. They slept together. How will this change things, Chuck is none the wiser heading over to Blair's to make things right.
1. Last Tango, Then Paris

**How did we get here?**

(Italics is for thoughts: P)

**Hi! I'm Rebecca and this is one of my first attempts at fan fiction. I apologize for any spelling mistakes and/or any other problems. I hope you like it :)**

Please note I don't own Gossip girl or any of the characters. Except Evan ( A guy version of Eva :O)

What if the roles were reversed? After the hotel fiasco Blair was upset, Nate was there. They slept together. How will this change things, Chuck is none the wiser heading over to Blair's to make things right and maybe even propose.

_I don't want to be alone _the naïve words she spoke last night rang through her head; she turned over on the bed and watched Nate as he slept, _At least things can't get any worse. Chuck sold you out he doesn't want you anymore. _She left Nate in the bedroom and went to get changed and brush her hair.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Blair walked down stairs cautiously. _Oh god what if it's chuck? _She opened the door and Chuck barged in.

''Blair, I know I've done something terrible. And I understand how hard it will be for you to forgive me. But I love you and I can't be without you'' he stopped to take a breath.

''Now really isn't the time Chuck'' she replied her hands shaking a little, Chuck hated seeing her vulnerable.

''Blair'' He said taking her hand as he got down on one knee ''everywhere I go you catch up with me, I'm not Chuck without you'' he slipped the ring from his pocket on her wedding finger ''something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty, will you do be the honour of…''

A tear slid down Blair's cheek. Suddenly footsteps were heard coming their way.

''Blair I should get go…'' Nate paused and took in the scene in front of him _oh shit! _His thoughts were soon disrupted when a fist smashed into his face. ''I thought you were my friend'' chuck hissed before turning back to Blair

''Chuck, please''

''How could you'' Chuck spat ''you and Nate?''

''Chuck you don't understand I needed someone, Nate was there!'' Tears trickled down her cheeks

''Don't say his name, don't say anything. I don't want anything to do with you, or him'' he flung the door open and slammed it behind him.

''Look Blair I'm really sorry'' Nate said getting dressed and hurrying after Chuck.

A few days later..

Blair felt so empty wandering the streets of Prague hopelessly she didn't even remember how she got there. She wasn't even sure where exactly she was ''Hello there princess'' a cold voice said from over her shoulder ''Hand us the bag and no one gets hurt''

She reluctantly handed it to him shielding the ring with her now free hand ''Better give us the ring too'' he reached for her hand and she snapped it away ''Play nice princess'' he snapped clearly getting frustrated ''HAND OVER THE RING!'' he yelled

''No!'' Yelled Blair tears streaming down her cheeks ''Please anything but the ring'' she struggled as the man tried to grab her.

Before she had time to react a bullet was racing towards her she fell to the ground and placed her hand over the wound in shock the man reached over her and snatched the ring off her finger before deserting the scene

Evan kicked through the puddles on the street of prague before something caught his eye it was a woman. He ran to the dying figure and reached for his phone with one hand, holding her hand with the other ''911 i need an ambulance''

**(So thats chapter one, its quite short. Feel free to review :) i would love some feedback. I update quickly so the next chapter will be up in a day or two)**

_**Next chapter: Chuck and Dan, friends? :/ & Blair's missing? **_


	2. Paris and Reality

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews I've got so far, it's good to have a little feedback I hope you like chapter 2!**

(Italics in bold are flashbacks)

*Time skip*

''Chuck, I've been getting all these texts from Serena about Blair no one's heard from her'' Dan said.

''Maybe she's with Nate'' he spat.

''Chuck, it's been…''

''Why should I listen to you anyway, Dan''

''Because, I don't see anyone else here''

Chuck stood and paced around the room a bit before taking out a suitcase.

''What are you doing?'' Dan questioned

''What does it look like I'm doing, I'm leaving'' He walked into his room and shoved a few pairs of clothes in the suitcase and grabbed his phone he chucked a few more things before pushing past Dan out the door. He stepped into his limo and looked the driver in the eyes.

''Airport'' he said coldly.

As he pushed through the entrance and past the families and couples traveling together when he finally reached the top of the line he mumbled a few words ''Quickest flight out'' she nodded ''Flight to Paris leaving in ten minutes''

''How does running away improve things'' Serena said softly looking in his eyes, after Chuck left, Dan had called Serena. Ok it was kind of awkward but he told her everything, Serena knew Chuck shouldn't be alone not if he was going to drown his sorrows and ruin everything.

''What is wrong with you people, leave me alone''

Serena looked at him with concern ''I'm not just coming for you, I've had a call. There's a body I need to identify''

They didn't speak for the rest of the plane ride.

Evan smiled warmly at Blair ''what are you thinking about Alice?''

Blair had told herself she wasn't Blair Waldorf anymore but she didn't feel like this Alice character either. But she couldn't tell him who she really was.

_**The doctor leaned over Blair ''your name miss?'' Blair coughed and a tear ran down her cheek she wiped it away quickly before anyone could have seen it. ''Alice Parker'' the doctor smiled ''Alright then Alice..''**_

''Alice..'' Evan continued.

''You've barely touched these macaroons, I have no problem eating them all myself but they aren't cheap''

Blair giggled and hit him on the shoulder playfully ''Have some self-control''

''You sure you don't want one?'' he asked

Blair smiled '' I think I'll just go for a walk''

''Are you sure you're alright Alice?'' he asked.

''I'm fine I just need some Air'' she smiled softly at him as he kissed her forehead.

''Don't be too long'' he said warmly before giving her a stern look.

She smiled before grabbing her walking stick and heading out the door, she was lucky to have Evan he seemed to really care about her, and he had gotten her a job. She wouldn't have accepted it but it was Evan's Uncle and she was Alice now. Not Blair.

As she continued to walk she looked up at a limo that was stopping in the traffic.

Chuck was tired and it was good to be in a place that didn't remind him of Blair all the time, somewhere where she wasn't everywhere he looked, then he saw her he watched her with shock, Blair was in Paris? And why did she have a walking stick? And why was the limo moving again? Soon she was out of sight and it was too late to look back. ''I guess Serena's morgue trip was wasted then'' he said burying his head in his hands.

When Serena got back to the hotel she walked in ''Chuck is everything ok I got three missed calls from you, and the body wasn't Blair's if you really wanted to know you could have come''

''It's not that, I saw Blair''

''What where, when?

''About an hour ago, she had a walking stick. Serena why did they want you to identify the body why did they think she was dead?''

''She was shot chuck'' Serena said softly

''Shot?'' He asked softly

After chuck told her exactly where he'd seen Blair she started to head off looking around she had a picture of Blair and started asking some people an old woman nodded at the picture ''She went in there, with a very handsome fellow'' Serena laughed before thanking the woman and entering the. Wine bar.

He held up the picture to the bar tender ''have you seen this girl, Blair Waldorf'' he gave her a confused look ''I've seen her, Alice Parker. Evan's new girlfriend she's been helping out here for a couple of days''

''Could you lead me to her''

Serena approached the door quietly careful not to catch Blair's attention, once in she then shut the door behind her.

''Blair'' The familiar voice called

Blair turned around to see Serena ''It's Alice, actually''

Serena frowned ''B''

''I'm not going back Serena, I don't want to be Blair Waldorf anymore.''

''Today I had to identify a body that the police thought was you'' Serena said

''Everyone's worried about you B'' She added after a few minutes

''I can't do it, and you should leave I'm busy'' she replied brushing Serena off

''I love you B, your my best friend don't do this''

''I'm leaving with Evan'' she says guiding Serena out the door.

As Serena managed to get Chuck in the car she explained everything and that Chuck had to speak to her. ''Please Chuck you'll always regret it if you do nothing and just let her disappear''

Chuck was a little unconvinced but did so approaching the Train station there before him was Blair she looked well except for the walking stick, which he didn't understand.

''Blair'' he called out, she kept walking.

''Would you wait a minute!''

She turned and walked over to him ''I'm busy what is it Chuck''

''You should have told me you were shot'' he said his voice cracking a little

''And how would I have done that?''

''Why didn't you come back?''

''because. I met someone, he was there for me. He made it possible for me to be the person I wanted to be' 'she said she placed the ring in his hand ''I found it in a shop, It was recovered from the thugs''

''Just don't go running away, and don't hide who you are. I don't know Alice Parker but Blair Waldorf is someone worth holding on to'' he took the ring from her and walked back to the car Serena was in.

Chuck stayed silent for some time before saying ''let's get back to Manhattan''

The plane ride was long and unsettling Blair's words rang in his head _**''because. I met someone, he was there for me. He made it possible for me to be the person I wanted to be'' **_

Chuck turned to Serena she smiled weakly at him ''Chuck''

''She met someone'' he said looking at her as if it was a question while holding the ring tightly.

''What did you expect Chuck?''

''Why do I feel like I've done something wrong''

''It's not your fault she was shot Chuck''

''Why didn't she tell me? I would have been there'' he said

Serena sighed ''would you?''

''I still want to be there''

''She's ok Chuck, she has someone to look after her''

''I love her Serena, why can't that be as simple as it sounds?''

''because you're Chuck and Blair''

Evan smiled warmly ''There you are Alice, are you alright. You look like you've been crying''

Her eyes watered as he came over to hug her ''Hey, hey it's alright I'm here, what's happened?

''I've lied to you, I'm not Alice Parker''

''I know'' Evan said.

''What?''

He sighed ''this morning when you left was worried, so I checked your phone. You weren't acting yourself I thought maybe someone was bothering you then I found all these text messages addressed to Blair and a few blasts from someone called Gossip girl''

''I'm so sorry Evan, but I think I have to go back''

Evan smiled ''New York? Yes we need to get on board''

Blair looked up at him confused ''you don't think I'd let you go alone do you?''

Blair smiled warmly

''You can tell me who Chuck Bass is on the way'' he said looking at her with concern.

(Chapter 1 and 2 were mainly based on the first three episodes of season four. As the story goes on I suspect it will change, I hope you liked this chapter. I spent quite some time writing it then re writing it. I hope this chapter was nice and long compared to the first)

_(Next chapter: Chuck wants to get rid of Evan? & how does Evan like Manhattan)_

.


	3. Another day in Manhattan

Good morning Upper East Siders, Gossip girl here. This just in B's back and she's not alone word is she's been in Paris and has a new man on her arm. Who is this mysterious new comer? And how's C going to feel? Perhaps we have another Lord Marcus on our hands here, and we all know how that ended. – xoxo GG

''What's he doing here?'' Asked Chuck

''He's a friend, and you're not exactly great company at the moment. So I invited him over'' Serena said smiling at Dan

''Well kick him out''

''This is my house too'' Serena said sternly.

''Always a pleasure Chuck'' Dan said sarcastically.

''The only reason your cranky is because Blair's here with her new boyfriend''

''I could care less'' he mumbled

''Chuck, when you got the blast you threw your phone at the wall.''

''I don't have to put up with this, I've got work to do''

''You can't avoid her'' Serena called after him

''Good morning Mr Bass'' his chirpy assistant called as he walked through the doors of the Empire hotel

''Sir I suspect you're busy but there's someone here to see you''

''Well send them away'' he snapped.

''It's about a job''

He turned ''Fine send them in'' he said coldly walking into the lift. As he walked into his office he paused by the door for a moment before walking in and taking a seat.

''Right in here sir'' he heard his assistant say

Evan peered down at his phone **I don't think this is a good idea Evan – Blair**

He smiled **I can look after myself Blair! Would you quit worrying you've got your big day at Columbia to worry about – Evan**

**Thanks for reminding me – Blair**

Evan laughed and slipped his phone into his pocket and walking into Chuck's office. Ok so he was a little intimidated he was applying for a job. And His girlfriend's Ex happened to be the boss?

''Have a seat'' Chuck said through slightly grounded teeth.

''Mr Bass, I'm Evan Coupeau, I'm here for the job''

''Right…Evan'' He said coldly ''Why do you deserve the job?''

''I've got experience in business. I've worked for another hotel, my uncles win bar, a club or two''

''Right ok. Fill out this form'' Chuck said handing him five sheets of paper.

_Maybe Blair was right, this wasn't such a good idea _Evan thought

''When your finished those drop them off. Then come have a drink with me I like to get to know my employees'' Chuck said much to Evan's surprize _Maybe if it get him drunk I can get a little dirt on him_ Chuck thought.

''Sure Mr Bass'' Evan said sceptically

''Please, call me Chuck'' He smirked

''B! I'm so glad you came back, tell me everything!''

''Well, the night I was shot. Evan found me; he must have called an ambulance because the last thing I remember is lying in a hospital bed. Evan was there on a chair beside me asleep. So I kind of yelled at him a little _**''Oii you, I don't know how things work around here but where I come from there's a thing called personal space''**_ He laughed at me. I disliked him at first but he grew on me and convinced me to come to Paris with him. ''

Serena smiled ''I'm so happy for you B'' she said hugging her ''so he's staying''

Blair grinned ''He's actually applying for a job at the empire''

Serena frowned ''Chuck will rip him to shreds''

''What are you talking about Serena, he doesn't love me anymore. And I don't love him''

''He was gloomy all summer, while you were away. He didn't even tell me why for days. When I told him about Evan he was pretty obviously jealous. He even threw his phone at the wall when he got the blast about you two. It left a dent B''

''He just can't stand the fact that he's so easy to replace'' Blair snapped

''Blair, you broke his heart''

''And he broke mine''

''B''

''Serena please, I just got back let's not talk about this now'' Blair said desperately

Serena nodded ''Ok''

Blair reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone to text Evan **How did it go? – Blair**

**Not too bad, he even invited me for drinks later! – Evan**

**You're not going are you? – Blair**

**Why not? Are you jealous? – Evan**

**Never mind just go – Blair**

''If you hold that phone any tighter it will break B, I'm worried about you'' Serena said

''Why? For once in my life everything's ok''

''Blair''

''I've got to go Serena'' Blair said _I've got to find Chuck; I can't leave Evan alone with HIM _She thought.

''Hi'' said the chirpy assistant Blair was hardly familiar with.

''I'd like to see Mr Bass, now please''

''Mr Bass is currently.''

Blair pushed her way past and caught the elevator up to Chucks office she walked in fuming with anger

''Mother Chucker stay away from my boyfriend''

''Whatever do you mean?'' Chuck asked.

Blair walked over and smacked him with her bag ''you know perfectly well what I mean''

''If you wanted to play rough all you had to do was ask'' he winked ''don't worry Blair it's just an innocent little drink between friends''

''You're not capable of innocence'' She hissed

''And you are?'' he questioned

''that's not the point, just stay away from him chuck''

''I can't promise anything''

''God, you are so irritating'' she fumed ''Do you hate me so much you can't stand to see me happy?''

''Blair, no'' Chuck said grabbing her arm as she headed for the exit ''it really is just an innocent drink''

Blair frowned before slapping his hand off ''It better be, because he's the only thing that makes sense to me right now''

As she walked to the exit she looked down at Chucks assistant ''those shoes are so last season''

*Time skip, Chuck's about to go out with Evan for drinks*

''Serena I've got to go I've got to meet someone'' he snapped as she blocked the door

''Don't do anything stupid Chuck''

''What are you talking about?'' He asked

''Don't break them up''

''Who are you my mother?''

''Don't break them up Chuck, Evan makes Blair happy. And the last thing she needs is for you to mix up the scores again''

''I don't know what you're talking about, Serena''

''You sold Blair out for your hotel, how is what she did any worse? She should still be angry with you, why don't you want her to be happy?''

Chuck paused ''I want her to be happy, just not with him'' he slammed the door behind him.

_Serena doesn't know what she's talking about, I have to get him away from Blair. _He reached the bar and greeted Evan ''Hey, round of scotches'' he said to the bar tender.

Evan turned to Chuck concerned ''Look chuck, I'm an ex alcoholic I really don't think I should..''

Chuck smirked ''Nonsense it's just a few drinks''

_Keep your friends close __keep your enemies closer._

_(__**Hey! Thanks for reading. And thank you so much for all the reviews I've gotten so far. They've inspired me to keep going with the story and have a solid think about which direction it's going in)**_

_Next chapter: Blair finds out about Evans little problem, Chuck sets another plan into place. And how on earth would Georgina get involved? ( Please note, She hasn't had a baby in this story)_


	4. Is anything ever simple

''This isn't much of a party''

''I wondered when I might see you again, Sparks'' Chuck smiled.

''Who's the friend'' She asked

''This is Evan. Blair's new boyfriend'' He said

Georgina smiled _Blair, messing up her new relationship would be the perfect revenge for all she's done to me_

''Pleasure, Evan'' she said holding out her hand to shake his.

''Another round please'' Georgina smirked ''Evan here looks tense''

*A few drinks later*

''I love you guys'' Evan said wrapping his hands around their necks ''what would I do without you?''

Chuck frowned ''Well he went down fast'' he said as Evan lay his head down on the bar snoring

Georgina smiled ''this will wake him up'' she slapped the back of his head ''Oii Evan''

Chuck got up and went to the men's room, when he got back Georgina and Evan were gone.

''Shit'' he mumbled to himself _who knows what Georgina will do to Evan, ugh I'm going to have to call Blair_

''I'm not worried Serena, for the last time. I can trust him Evan is responsible he would never get himself in to a bad situation'' She smiled.

''Yet he went drinking with Chuck Bass?''

''Evan can handle the Bass''

''Blair, I''

''Shh, S my phones ringing'' she picked it up ''Hello?''

''Blair listen to me''

''Ugh, what do you want Bass. I want to speak to Evan'' Blair rolled her eyes.

''He's not here…" Chuck said mumbling the last word.

''What do you mean?''

''Well..'' Chuck began ''you see we bumped into Georgina had a few drinks, and I needed to go to the rest room''

''Spare me the details'' she snapped.

''Georgina and Evan must have ran off when I was gone..''

''You idiot!'' she screamed ''Look stay there I'm coming''

Chuck gulped ''Ok''

''Whoa that was quick''

''Well my boyfriend's only been kidnapped by a maniac'' she screeched

''I thought maybe you could call him?'' he asked.

''Duh'' she said coldly

''Since when do you say Duh?'' he questioned.

''Since now, boyfriend losing Basstard'' she snapped again.

Chuck chuckled _she's so cute when she's angry _He looked at her in awe

''What?'' she asked

''What, what?''

''You were staring at me'' she said

''I was wondering why I ever let you go''

''Chuck, don't do this now'' she said calling Evan.

''Hello? Evan are you there'' she called into the phone

'''' he Evan called back as a girls laughter was heard in the background Georgina says ''HI!''

''Where are you?'' asked Blair frowning _he's drunk._

Familiar music played in the background ''Are you at a wedding, Evan who's getting married?''

''Hello Blair'' Georgina said sweetly

''Georgina where have you taken him?'' Blair asked desperately

Chuck called his limo and helped Blair inside.

''Evan's proposed'' Georgina said

''What?''

''Seems your Evan has an alcohol problem. You see after I got him started he was throwing down the drinks he told me and Chuck he loved us. And while chuck was gone he proposed, isn't it romantic. I'm a spontaneous type..''

''So help me god Georgina if you..''

''Gotta go I think it's my cue'' she said ''Oh and Blair, feel free to come looking for us. You know I love hide and seek''

''Georgina wait..'' but it was too late Georgina has already hung up.

On the journey to the last chapel Blair had fallen asleep. Chuck peered over at her and brushed a stray chestnut curl from her face. She looked so innocent and fragile as she slept like a saint or an angel. It reminded him of Serena's fifteenth birthday party when Blair had fallen asleep on the sofa.

''_**I don't understand, Nate told me he'd meet me here for ice cream'' fourteen year old Blair complained ''But I found out from Serena they went to see a movie together'' a small tear ran down her cheek as she turned to Chuck who reached towards her face and brushed a stray curl away behind her ear. ''He's my boyfriend'' she complained ''and..'' Chuck smiled before finishing her sentence ''He doesn't know how lucky he is to have you'' Blair smiled back.**_ He wished things were still that simple now.

''Blair, were here'' he said lightly shaking her until she awoke

''Oh right, ok'' she said pushing to get out of the limo first.

She and chuck ran to the entrance and pushed through the doors, there lying on the floor drunk were Evan and Georgina. Georgina wearing a tacky ring on her finger.

''You bitch'' Blair screamed

Georgina smiled ''Ahh look it's the wedding party, come join us!''

Evan laughed ''Blair, hi!''

He drunkenly ran over to hug her but she pushed him away ''Get away from me I never want to see you again!''

Evan got angry and after three attempts got a decent sentence out ''what did I do?'' he asked poking his chest a few times.

She turned to Chuck ''this is your entire fault'' she said.

''Blair I didn't intended for this to get so out of hand''

''I'm going home'' Blair snapped running out to the limo Chuck trailing after

He opened the door and jumped in beside her ''Blair look..''

''You took the thing I cared about most away from me''

''Blair, I'm sorry I didn't know Georgina would take off with him like that''

''Save it. This is it Chuck''

''I didn't plan this honestly''

''You may as well have'' Blair murmured.

*Three days later*

Blair felt unsettled. She had ruined a business deal for Chuck, gotten a call from Evan when he was sober saying he was drunk but he never married Georgina. But that he was never returning, because her and Chuck were too connected and the people here were crazy.

Serena and Nate had set up a treaty and she hadn't talked to Chuck since. That was until..

A loud bang on the door was heard and chuck stormed in ''Blair! What the hell is wrong with you? Do you know how much I needed that deal?''

''Did you know how much I needed Evan?''

''This is different!'' she shouted.

''How so?'' he asked angrily.

''Because it just is''

''God I hate you'' he yelled.

''I hate you more'' she replied.

''The treaty is off'' he yelled.

''Good'' she said grabbing it off him and tearing it apart

He watched as she tore at it before smiling at him

She ran over to him and pulled him in for a kiss; he responded enthusiastically and scooped her into his arms caring her upstairs.

''God I love you'' he said huskily.

''Can you say it twice?'' Blair asked grinning.

He grinned back ''No talking'' he said silencing her with another kiss.

(Yay chapter 4 is finished! I wanted to get this done because I hate leaving you guys waiting x.x thanks for the reviews for chapter three! They were awesome! I hope you liked this chapter. As always reviews are welcome. And you can expect chapter 5 a day or two after Christmas. Merry Christmas readers!)

_Next chapter: Blair and Chuck can't keep their hands to themselves and Serena tries to convince them to talk about their problems before getting too cosy._


	5. You're always there

Blair awoke to the familiar surroundings of her room she sighed softly before turning over and seeing Chuck she jumped a little. She must have forgotten what happened last night, she carefully got out of bed trying not to wake him.

''Where do you think you're going?'' he asked.

''Sorry I wasn't aware I needed your permission to get out of my bed in the morning''

Chuck laughed ''Well now you know''

''Ugh why do you have to be so annoying''

''that's not what you were saying last night, you look tense let me fix it'' he said with a smirk

''No, I need to get changed''

''So soon?'' he asked sadly coming up behind her and leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and towards her collarbone. ''I'll help you''

She wore a red sundress with black sunglasses, gold heels and a gold clutch

*A few hours later*

Serena smiled at Blair ''I think there's something you're not telling me. When I saw Chuck this morning he was wearing the same grin as you''

Blair laughed looking down at her phone ignoring Serena _**So bored, you should come over and entertain me ;) – C**_

_**Err; I think you've had enough – B**_

_**I can never get enough of you – C**_

''B?'' Serena said looking down at Blair's phone ''I knew it!'' Serena gazed up at Blair ''don't you think it's a little too soon, I mean you two have a lot of issues to work through''

Blair's face fell ''I guess you're right, perhaps I should take a break from him?''

''Good Idea B'' Serena said with a reassuring smile.

_**What time do you get home? – C**_

_**Your company won't be necessary tonight Bass. I think we should take a break, I've only just came out of a relationship you might as well have ruined – B**_

_**Well see about that – C**_

''What about you Serena'' Blair said

''What do you mean?''

''Well you said you were stuck between Cabbage patch and Nate'' Blair said

''Yea well, they're both so great I don't want to hurt them''

''Then maybe you should take your own advice'' Blair said

Serena nodded reluctantly.

_**Hey Man how are you? – N**_

_**Not bad Nathaniel, got some things to work through – C**_

_**Like…? – N**_

_**Blair, we sort of got close again last night. I think she's having second thoughts – C**_

_**You going to back down? – N**_

_**Honestly Nathaniel do you know me at all? – C**_

Chuck smiled and grabbed some files from his desk and passed them on to his assistant ''Here take these, and give them to the front desk. I'll be taking the rest of the day off''

''Yes mister bass'' she said walking to the front desk with the files as he headed through the door.

Chuck brought a few box of macaroons and lay on her bed in his robe eating a couple, he didn't like them as much as Blair but they were still good.

Blair smiled at Serena ''Thanks for the talk, but I should nip home for a bit and prepare for the big lecture I have later'' she walked away and caught a limo to her penthouse.

_That's funny_ she thought _the doors open _She walked through the door and looked around ''Mum, Dorota?'' She called. No answer _that's odd._ She walked up stairs to her room and jumped back in surprise as she noticed Chuck rummaging through her closet and eating a macaroon.

''Ahh Blair, you should wear some of these dresses more often'' he said gesturing to the ones that had gotten a little short on her.

''Bass, out now.'' She said

''We both know you don't want that'' He said picking her up and holding her in his arms ''Well this is awfully familiar'' he said with a smirk

She couldn't help but smirk herself ''How did you get in?''

''Now that is a secret Waldorf, you'll have to bribe me''

She scoffed ''I think I can do better than that'' she said kissing him until he let her go she pushed him down onto her bed and removed his robe running her hands over his chest ''If you wanted to play rough all you had to do was ask'' he said turning her over so she was on her back and he was over her.

''I don't think I have as much self-control as I used to'' she moaned as he kissed down her body.

''And that's a bad thing?'' he asked.

''Potentially'' she mumbled.

While Chuck and Blair were locked in a make out session Blair's phone vibrated.

_**B, remember to stay away from Chuck – S**_

Chuck reached for her phone and she fought to stop him.

_**Sorry sis your friend just can't resist my charm. Perhaps you could text her later when she's not busy? **_

Chuck smirked and Blair smacked him.

''Behave''

''We both know you like it when I don't''

''Oh whatever'' she said giving in and pulling him back down on top of her ''Now finish what you started''

*Moments later*

They both broke apart a little exhausted.

''Up for round two?'' he questioned.

''I was supposed to get ready for a lecture'' She said sitting up as he tried to pull her back down.

''Do you have to?''

''Of course I do Bass''

''Ugh fine, but your all mine tomorrow'' He growled his hair all ruffled.

Blair smiled and kissed him ''Sure I'm all yours tomorrow'' she said taking a macaroon from his hands that he was about to eat.

As she walked out the door she looked at her phone

_**I'll send a limo for you in the morning – C**_

She smiled and shortly after received a text from Serena

_**B! I told you to take a break – S**_

_**But it's so hard **____** - B**_

_**(Thanks for reading, and for all the wonderful reviews keep them coming. I'm sorry I took so long to update. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait, the next one will be very soon as I'm going away on the 2**__**nd**__** for five days. And want to leave you with something before I go **____**)**_

_Next chapter: Chuck Bass a romantic? & Blair brings some insecurities to attention_


	6. AUTHORS NOTICE Should I continue?

Hey all I haven't updated this story for ages but I'd like to now, let me know if your reading by reviewing so I know if it's worth putting up more chapters.


End file.
